Where the heart lies
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: What was the real reason why Christine left Erik? Was it truely cause she loved Raoul or was there someone threatening her Angel? E/C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no character in the books nor the movie. =)**

**Author note: this idea came to me over night. Please enjoy and review. I love Erik! By the way I' am not just bashing Raoul there is a reason as to why he is doing what he is doing.**

**Chapter 1: My angel**

**As the boat drifted off down the lake Christine gave Erik one last look. Her heart ached as she saw his face in so much pain. But she knew she had done the right thing. Raoul had said he would kill Erik if she had refused to marry him. She had thought she loved Raoul, but realized that when she was engaged to him that she had made a huge mistake. She didn't love Raoul like she thought she loved Erik. But she had to keep him safe. Erik, the one she loved stood there looking at the water in the underground lair as they drifted farther away. She knew she would never see him again, Raoul would never allow it. So when the tears came she held them back. Erik would never know the truth about her feelings. When she had kissed him, it was not out of pity like he thought but love. That's why she had kissed him twice. She looked away then, not able to bear it anymore.**

**Erik looked up as the boat disappeared and looked at the ring in his hand. He put it on a chain and slipped it around his neck. He trudged up the stairs of the lair. He picked up the half white mask, placing it on the half of his face that was disfigured. He had let her go out of love for her. He knew as much as he hated it, that she would not have been happy with him. She loved Raoul not him and let her go to make her happy. He picked up a chandler stick and smashed the mirrors one by one. "It's over now the music of the night!" He sang in that angel like voice. He then disappeared behind the curtain with tears.**

**Christine laid out the beautiful dress Erik had given her. She hung it up in the closet and sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. "Erik forgive me." She looked up then as the door opened revealing Raoul. "Christine my dear are you ready to leave for London?" **

"**I want to stay here Raoul." She said not looking at him. Raoul frowned.**

"**My work calls for me to be in London my Lotus. Goodnight." **

"**I'm not your Lotte any more Raoul." Christine said quietly. She laid down and sleep took her quickly.**

**Christine woke early in the morning and saw a note from Raoul lying on her bedside table.**

**Christine,**

**I have gone to work for a couple of hours. When I get back we can leave for London. Lets put the past behind us, forget about Erik and we can be happy. Don't forget what I told you.**

**Love,**

_**Raoul**_

**Christine ripped the note up and went to her closet and took Erik's dress from the closet. **

'**I'm leaving I should have never left Erik. I'll stop Raoul if he tries anything.' She thought taking the dress and putting her red cloak on. She then walked out into the winter night.**

**She opened the doors to the Opera to be greeted by Madame Giry and Meg. **

"**Christine you're back." Meg said hugging her gently. **

"**I see that you stopped the fire. The restoration looks great." **

"**Christine what's going on?" Madame Giry asked politely. **

"**I made a huge mistake. Can I talk with you alone?" **

"**Of course." They went into a small side room. Madame Giry shut the door behind them. **

"**I made a mistake, I thought by going with Raoul I was protecting him. But it only hurt him more." **

"**Christine did Raoul threaten Erik's life? Is that why you truly went with Raoul instead of him?" She nodded with sad blue green eyes. "Does Erik know of this?" "No he doesn't know anything, not even how I really feel. Even if I gave the ring back to him I didn't want to. I wanted to be with him." **

"**What did Raoul do Christine?" **

"**The only reason I went with him was because he threatened to kill Erik if I did not marry him." **

"**So when Erik had threatened to kill Raoul in the lair if you didn't stay with him." "Raoul had people above ready to kill him." Madame Giry nodded. **

"**Where is Raoul now?" **

"**At work, I want to go see Erik." "Christine I'm not even sure he is still down there anymore. When you left I think he disappeared. I haven't been able to find him." **

"**I want to go down there anyway. I'll look for him myself." **

"**Alright I'll get you down there but that's all. I'll come back up to watch for Raoul and distract him for as long as I can." Christine nodded. They headed out of the room. "Meg please watch the door for Raoul and detain him for as long as you can." Meg gave a node of her light blonde head. "Of course mother." **

"**Follow me Christine." They headed into her old dressing room. Madame Giry pulled her mirror, sliding it to the side. She took a candle lighting it. Christine looked down the dark corridor as Madame Giry closed the mirror behind them. "Watch your step Christine." She walked down the dark hall and when they came to the small river Madame Giry said. **

"**I leave you here. Good luck Christine." She turned then heading back down the dark hall. A light was slightly burning from somewhere and Christine stepped into the water, her dress flowing behind her. She was hoping he was still there. She had so much to explain to him and so much to say.**

**She sighed quietly as she approached the lair. She looked around at the shattered mirrors. As she stepped onto the stairs of the lair she sang:**

**"**_Angel I hear, speak I listen stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me." _

**She went to the organ, stoking the keys. She watched the flames dance across the floor. **

"**Where is my Angel?" she said walking toward the swan bed. She ran her hand across the soft bed. **

"**Where are you Erik?" She laid the dress on the bed and headed down the steps back into the water. Tears streaked down her face. **

_"Angel of music lost companion, speak to me now always."_

**She trudged through the water and a beautiful voice sang:**

_"The Angel is here to listen, I'll stay by your side forever."_

**She turned so suddenly her spiraling brown hair wiped around her and she saw that Erik stood there facing her with that half mask on. **

"**Why have you returned her Christine?" he said. **

"**I returned to tell you the truth about me and Raoul." **

"**What do you mean Christine?" he walked into the water to take her hand and lead her back up the steps of the lair. "You shouldn't stay in the water you might catch cold." Christine nodded at the statement. **

"**Erik about Raoul –" **

"**You don't have to explain to me Christine. I know you love him and I don't any right to interfere." **

"**Erik I did love Raoul. But when I got engaged I realized something, I didn't love Raoul I loved you. So when I told him this, do you know what he did?" Erik shook his head looking at her. "He said either I marry him or he would kill you. I couldn't let him do that, so when I saw you at the ball, I wanted to tell you everything, but Raoul wouldn't let me. I know I betrayed you, I know I hurt you. All I'm asking is it too late for forgiveness from you?" she looked into his face. **

"**Where is Raoul now?" **

"**At work." **

"**Does he know you're here?" **

"**No, if he did I wouldn't have been able to come down here. He is forcing me to leave the opera Erik. I told him no but he wont listen." A sigh came from him, and he led her to a chair sitting her down gently. **

"**You should have told me about this Christine." **

"**But Raoul wouldn't let me near you." **

"**Christine I would have stopped him." She saw in his eyes the glint of protectiveness that she remembered was always there. She looked from his face at the ring that was around his neck. Then she looked down as tears streamed down her face. He put a hand under her chin raising her face. **

"**Christine don't cry, your safe here." He brushed the tears from her face then. "Can you forgive me Angel of Music?" **

"**Christine you must sleep, you look lifeless." He led her to the swan bed. He helped her to lie down. He turned from her then. He caught his breath then. **

"**Your not leaving are you?" **

"**No I'm not. You're safe please sleep." She nodded and fell asleep.**

**Erik pulled the privacy curtain down, looking at the beautiful angel before him. He loved her and he knew she hated him, despised him. He turned away then barely able to stand the pain in his heart. He went to his organ then. **

"**She belongs to Raoul not me." **

"**Phantom were is my wife?" Erik turned seeing Raoul standing in the water before him gun pointed toward him. Erik paused then. **

"**Tell me creature or I'll shoot you on the spot, not another step!" Erik froze. **


	2. Chapter 2: Reading between the lines

**Disclaimer: I own no Character in the movie nor the book.**

**Authors note: Hey it's me again, I finally have it up the second chapter! ^^ Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 2: Reading between the lines**

**Raoul continued to point the gun at him. **_**Where was Christine? Did this monster harm her?**_** Raoul shook at the thought. "Did you harm Christine?" **

**Erik smiled with a glint in his eyes. "As I said to you last time Raoul, I would never harm her."**

**Christine appeared behind Erik rubbing her eyes. Her skin had that slight glow that Raoul knew so well. He sighed in relief and lowered his gun. "Christine my dear, he didn't harm you did he?" She shook her head at his question. **

"**Come, let us get out of this darkness." Raoul watched as Christine went to Erik and hugged him saying, "I wish I could be forgiven, but perhaps I'm too late and I can't be forgiven because I've hurt you too much." The smile that once lingered on her face disappeared the moment she turned from him. She went to Raoul and he took her hand gently with a smile, glade that she wasn't harmed**

**Christine glanced back at her angel, but he wasn't there. She looked away as she felt her heart break. She looked at Raoul, who continued to smile at her. She didn't smile back. As they made it back up the stairs and into the dark tunnel, Raoul stepped back into her old room. **

"**Raoul where are Meg and Madame Giry?" Christine asked her eyes blank.**

"**They are both on the stage." Raoul replied.**

**They both headed down the hall and onto the stage where Madame Giry stood watching the dancers. Christine touched Raoul's arm and he let her go. She approached her then.**

"**Madame Giry, how come you didn't stop Raoul?" Christine asked with a slightly saddened voice.**

"**Christine, I had to help my dancers." **

**Christine nodded and pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "Could you give this to Erik?" She whispered. Madame Giry took the letter and put it in her pocket.**

"**Don't hurt him more than you've already done. He's like a son to me." Her eyes were sharp with Christine's blue green ones.**

"**I won't, I promise." She went back to Raoul, and they headed out side. Christine put her cloak around her as the autumn's wind whipped her curly hair around. Raoul helped her into the carriage.**

**Erik sat at his organ, trembling with anger. **_**Why does she continue to torture me? Why Christine, why?**_** Erik thought as tears come to his eyes. He wiped his face with his hand and he stood suddenly as he heard footsteps. He turned around facing Madame Giry as she came up the steps. **

"**Madame Giry. It's a pleasure." They both hugged.**

**"Erik I have a letter from Christine." She pulled it out of her pocket.**

**Erik took the letter swiftly, still trembling. He sat down and opened the letter.**

_**Erik.**_

_**I wanted to invite you to The Hollow's Eve Ball. I am going against Raoul's wishes by sending you this letter, and I love him, but not the way I used to. He has changed and I'm scared. I really would love for you to be there. There is so much I would like to talk about…**_

**Erik stopped reading the letter then as an idea formed in his head. **_**This ball shall be one night that you will never forget Christine.**_** Erik thought with an evil smile. "Let all Hallows Eve began." His voice said.**


	3. Chapter 3: All Hallows Eve

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in the book or movie. **

**A/N: Hey it's me again. I hate what I did to Erik I almost cried but yeah please enjoy and review. ^^**

**Chapter 3: All Hallows Eve Ball**

**Christine stood in front of her mirror, the deep red dress she wore laced in the back as her curly hair spiraled down it. She sighed as she took one last glance at the reflection. She grabbed her red mask and went into the hallway were Raoul was. He took her hand with a smile. She nodded toward him and they went into the carriage. "You look beautiful my dear." **

"**Thank you Raoul." She looked out the window without glancing at him.**

"**Christine my dear you do not need to worry about him, he won't be coming to ruin this evening."**

**Christine then looked down at her hands seeing the ring on her finger sparkle. Then she glared at Raoul. "Raoul as much as you did not want me too, I invited him."**

"**Christine are you crazy?" Raoul said bewildered.**

"**No he has every right to be there." The carriage came to a stop and Raoul dropped the subject and helped her out.**

**Erik stood in front of the mirror pleased with himself. He had his white mask on the one side of his face, except it looked like half a skeleton's face the other half as beautiful as ever. He wore a black shirt with a deep red jacket over it the buttoned up and black dress pants and boots. His sword hung at his hip. He grabbed his red hat, which had a red feather on top and put it on his head. He smirked and sang, "Let the battle begin."**

**Christine walked into the ballroom with Raoul beside her. Madame Giry approached her wearing a dark blue dress. "Oh Madame Giry you look beautiful." Christine exclaimed. She smiled, "As do you Christine." She nodded and Madame Giry walked away. Raoul then pulled her close to them and they started to dance across the ballroom. "Look Raoul, I do not see why you have such a problem with him. I mean he is a good guy." Christine noticed Raoul had a sword at his hip. "Christine he tried to take you from me twice, that's not love its obsession. A man like that won't give up easily." Christine simply sighed. **

**Erik was hidden behind another couple, who where more busy with themselves than the party when Madame Giry came up to him. "Ah Erik dear you look spectacular as always."**

**Erik gave a slight bow, "As do you."**

"**I didn't think you would come."**

"**I wouldn't miss seeing that boy fall tonight." Is eyes flashed.**

"**Erik don't start with Raoul please."**

"**I wont if he doesn't." His eyes landed on Christine.**

"**You love her so much that you will come to a party that she ignores you at." **

**He sighed, "I had this idea before I came o just hurt them both, but now that I see her I know I can't." Madame Giry put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and walked to where Christine and Raoul were.**

**Christine looked past Raoul and saw Erik coming her way. Her heart gave a thud and she smiled. "Erik." She whispered. "What's that Christine?" Raoul turned around and Erik stood in front of them. Raoul stepped in front of Christine but she just moved. "Stay away from her." Raoul venomously said. "Raoul stop it." Christine said. Raoul pulled out his sword and Erik put his hand on his. "Raoul I did not come here for a fight. I simply came here on the request of Miss. Christine." Raoul pointed his sword toward him. "Leave now." Erik smiled. "I don't think I will." He pulled his own sword out and the two men clashed swords. "No both of you sop it!" Christine yelled fearing for them both. Raoul pushed her on the ground, She winced, which caught Erik's attention toward her and away from Raoul. Raoul then Stabbed Erik into the chest. "NO!" Christine screamed. Tears came to her eyes as she saw her angel fall. She tried to go to him but Raoul dragged her away from him and out of the opera house.**

**Erik's vision blackened as he felt himself fall. He heard Christine's voice screaming his name but he could not move. "Erik your going to be fine." Madame Giry said. "Chri-" was all he got out before darkness took him.**


	4. Chapter 4: the truth

Disclaimer: I own no one in the phantom of the opera. ^^

A/N: Hey well here it is the 4th installment. I loved it so I hope you will too. Review

Chapter 4: the truth

Erik woke up in his lair lying on his swan bed. _Had it all been one bad nightmare? No not with Christine in it._ He sat up and instantly regretted it. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He then put his hand on the spot on his chest that was burning. He looked down and noticed that he had gauzes wrapped around his chest and that he had no shirt on. Madame Giry walked into the room with a worried look on her face. "Oh Erik thank the heaven that your alive."

"Where is Christine, I heard her scream my name before I went unconscious."

"Erik it's been two days since the ball. Raoul took Christine unwillingly to London."

He stood but winced almost going to his knees in pain. "What?" he whispered.

"Erik lay back down, you're in no condition to be standing." She said with worry.

Erik's green eyes flashed with anger then. "I have to find her, she needs me. I do not care if she doesn't love me back. I just know I love her and that if I really cared for her that I would do this for her." He went to his closet and pulled on a shirt slowly.

"Erik if you want to do this then I'll help you get to London but that's all I can do for you. Did you ever read Christine's entire letter?"

Erik shook his head as he put on his black cloak on. She picked up the letter that lied on the organ. "You might want to."

He opened the letter scrolling down to where he had stopped,

_There is so much I would like to talk about, but most of all I want you to understand that I don't love Raoul, at least not like I used to. I have always loved you Erik. You have given me fame, glory and let me stand in the spot light while you were the one in my shadow, and I never realized that I loved you till I lost you. You have given me everything and in return now I will repay you with my heart. I want to be forgiven by you. I want nothing more than to stay by your side for all Eternity. I love you Erik._

_Love,_

_Christine _

Erik froze then her words still playing in his head. _I want nothing more than to stay by your side for all Eternity._

"Erik are you alright?" She asked touching his shoulder.

"Let's get going." He pocketed the note. They headed down the steps of the lair.

Erik and Madame Giry boarded the ship that headed toward London.

"Erik what do you expect to do once you find her?"

"To get her out of there. If I have to I will use force toward Raoul, but I will get her out safely." He looked toward the night sky. _I'm coming Christine._


	5. Chapter 5 : The words

Diclaimer: I own no one ^^

**A/N: hey its me again. Aww lets see if Raoul is still alive in the next chapter, I'm debating. Anyway next chapter might be a while. Review please!**

**Chapter 5**

**Christine laid on her bed sobbing. Raoul had forced her into this room and had bolted the door shut. She looked up, her face wet with tears. There was a window that opened to the sky, but it was too high for her to reach without jumping. **_Was Erik dead? No not my Angel, he can't be._ **But she knew** **she had to stop kidding with herself. She saw her angel fall as she got dragged away. "Erik I'm sorry. I wish that I could have told you everything." She looked over at the door as it opened. Raoul entered the room. She glared at him as he sat beside her and touched her golden brown curls. She recoiled from him. "Christine it is time to go." She knew arguing with him was no use, so she got up and followed him out into the carriage, pulling her red cloak on. She sat across from Raoul looking out into the autumn's night. "Christine I know you're angry with me but I did what I thought was best."**

"**Raoul killing someone is never the answer and he was just being friendly, that's not reason to try and kill him." **

"**Yes but-" Raoul stopped short as the carriage swerved and flipped over into the lake below. Christine screamed and tried to swim to shore but was pulled under by the carriage that was caught on her leg.**

**Erik and Madame Giry got off the boat as it docked for the shore. "Do we know were they are staying?" Erik asked green eyes intense.**

"**Yes we can walk from there." She said pointing to a large building. Erik walked down the darkened street and noticed something. A red cloak lay on the road. He instantly went to pick it up. "Erik is that Christine's cloak?"**

"**Yes it is, but what is it doing laying here?" He looked around and then went to the edge of the road were the lake was and saw that a carriage was sinking slowly to the bottom. Erik's heart stopped for a moment and without a second thought dropped the cloak and jumped into the river below. Erik's head popped out of the water and he fixed his mask. **_Damn it where was she? Dead?_** But he pushed the thought from his mind and spotted her head as it sank under the icy water. He dived in once more and wrapped an arm around Christine bringing her to shore. He fixed his mask once more and laid her on the shore. He stroked her face. She was breathing but not conscious. He felt his wound burn in pain but he pushed it aside. He then started to sing to his angel.**

"Say you'll share with me one love one life time, say the words and I will follow you. Promise me that all you say is true, Christine that's all I ask of you."

**Erik looked at her and tears started to pour down his cheeks. "Christine wake up." He urged her gently shaking her.**


	6. Chapter 6 : It's not over yet

**Disclaimer: I own no one! ^^**

**A/N: It's me again sorry it's so short but yeah let's see what our Phantom and his Angel is up to. Reviews would be nice. ^^**

**Chapter 6**

**Christine heard the angel's voice calling to her in the darkness. But her angel was dead wasn't he? She tried to follow her angel's voice in her darkness.**___Christine!_** The angel repeated over and over. **_Come back to me._** Christine saw a light in the darkness and followed it. **_I will my angel._** She thought.**

**Erik stroked Christine's pale face as tears poured down his face and onto her. "Christine, Christine." He sang. Madame Giry rushed to his side. "Erik what happened?" her blue eyes filled with worried.**

"**The carriage must have gone off the road and fell into the lake. My poor Christine." He scooped her up into his arms. **

"**Erik she is not dead yet. You can still help her. Did you find Raoul?" **

**Erik winced in pain but shook his head. "No I did not."**

**She sighed as they started down the beach. **

"**Erik?" Christine's weak voice said as her deep blue green eyes opened.**

**Erik's heart jumped to his throat and he looked down at her with a smile. "Your safe Christine, just relax." **

**Christine smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Erik, about everything." **

"**Christine don't talk right now, we can talk later. Just rest." **

**She then fell asleep in his arms.**

**They both walked down the street and into a small house that Madame Giry owned. Erik laid Christine on the bed and sat in a chair in front of the fire. "Erik make sure to check on her every two hours."**

**He nodded, "I will."**

**Raoul saw as Erik carried Christine away and he vowed that he would kill that monster and reclaim his Christine. He then fell into darkness again. **


	7. Chapter 7: his Angel

Disclaimer: I own no one in the book or movie.

A/N: Hey it's me. I'm back, sorry it took so long. Its partially me and the computer but here it is. Reviews would be nice. ^^

Chapter 7: Earth Angel

Erik sat in the chair, watching Christine sleeping went over to a bowl that sat beside the bed and dipped a cloth into the cool water. He sat beside Christine, who was drenched in sweat. He rubbed the cloth across her hot forehead. Worry struck him as she shivered. _Damn that boy. How could he let this happen to Christine?_ Erik thought. He then brushed her curly golden brown hair away from her perfect face. He sighed.

Raoul woke looking up at the starry sky. "Damn that monster." He got up heading toward were Christine and Erik had disappeared to. He pulled out the sword that he had on his hip. "You will pay Monster, Christine is mine."

Erik could feel his anger boil inside him once more as he saw Christine shiver again. Then she moaned opening her eyes. "Erik is that you?" her lovely voice strained to say.

"It's me Christine. Your going to be ok I promise."

"Erik I'm so cold." She coughed then. Erik pulled the blanket closer to her.

Madame Giry came into the room, holding a cup of hot tea. "Here give her this, it should help her."

Erik took the cup helping Christine to sit up. She drank it slowly. Then Erik sat the cup on the table. Christine's blue green eyes were dimmer than normal. "Erik could you sing for me?" Christine's eyes landed on him.

Erik breathed in.

"_Nighttime charms and heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon there defenses."_

Christine snuggled into his side and closed her eyes as his voice pulled her pain away. She then felt him pull her onto his lap gently.

_"Slowly gently nighttime unfurls its splendor, grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Erik looked down at Christine who had fallen asleep. Suddenly in the silence a banging came from the front door. "Monster I know you are in there with my Christine, come out and fight like a man!"

Madam Giry came in then. Erik scooped Christine up and handed her to Madame Giry.

"Get her away from here and to safety. I will keep him away."

"Erik no he could kill you!" She whispered,

He looked at the sleeping angel in her arms. "Whatever it takes to keep her safe. Now go!"

She nodded and he went to the front sword at hand


	8. Chapter 8: What I can give

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character's **

A/N: Hey everyone, I do not have my laptop right now, (its in the hospital v.v) so it may or may not take longer. So on that note let's see what are favorite Phantom will do to that idiot Raoul. **sighs* Indeed Raoul is acting so.**

Chapter 8

Erik opened the door pointing his sword toward Raoul's neck. "Raoul let's step outside and settle this once and for all. Man to man." He stepped outside of the building with his sword still pointing at Raoul. Raoul then pushed forward but Erik pressed the sword a little hard into his neck. "I will not kill you, as much as I would love that, Christine would be devastated and I would not want that for her, but if you continue to make threats toward her or me then you are forcing me to fight you."

Raoul smirked as he pointed his sword toward Erik's wound.

"Tell me Monster, why in the world would she go for someone who has killed countless people."

Erik's smile widened and he felt anger well up inside. "Because she has learned what forgiveness is, the question is can you learn to forgive the one man who you hate."

Raoul suddenly swung his sword and Erik dodged quickly and their swords clashed.

"You don't deserve forgiveness. You threatened to kill me if she didn't come with you, that's nothing but obsessive."

"That is true it's obsessive, but also I do love her and I let her go with you because I thought it would make her happy. But obviously she wasn't. Because if she was happy truly with you she would not have come back to me. Raoul when she told you that she was in love with me and you told her you would kill me if she didn't marry you isn't right. If you truly love someone you will let them go."

Raoul swung his sword and Erik moved but not fast enough, it grazed his shoulder. Erik winced in pain but that was it.

"You're the one to talk monster, your jealousy consumed you till you tried to take her by force," Their swords clashed once more

"I admit that my jealousy did comsume me but like I said to you, I loved Christine enough to let her go." Erik then suddenly swung his leg toward Raoul. Suprised he had no chance to think and he fell to the ground and Erik pointed his sword at his chest.

"I win this fight Raoul, give up." Erik's face had gone completly blank.

"you'll have to kill me first." But Raoul then did something unexpected. He pulled out a small gun and pionted it at Erik.

Christine woke in Madame Giry's home. "Ahg your awake."

"Please tell me were Erik is." her pleading voice said.

"Christine he went to stop Raoul from taking you again."

Christine got up suddenly, a new strength growing inside her.

"Christine no, you musnt move. Your too ill to be moving."

but she pushed her aside and headed down the hallway and out the front door, her golden brown curls flowing behind her. Her blue green eyes widened suddenly as she saw Raoul pointing a gun at her angel. She ran toward Erik suddenly yelling. "No Erik!", just as the gun sounded.

"Christine And is that no better than what you are doing now?"

hryouC


	9. Chapter 9: He will pay

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

A/N: Hey its me on the last chapter I'm not sure if its there or not but ignore the who. "Christine." in parenthesis and whatever is after the chapter ends at just as the gun sounded. Blame the computer and me. Sorry guys I had to change this chapter so yeah here is the new one. Thank you all of you especially Eriksotherlover and Erikroolsall. Review please. It will help with the next chapter. ^^

Chapter 9

Erik watched as Christine ran in front of him. His eyes widened as he heard the shot go off and felt his heart drop. Christine's blue green eyes widened as the shot hit her side and she fell forward as Erik caught her. "Christine! No say something to me." he felt he might die if she didn't.

"Erik..I lov-"her words cute off as she went unconscious.

Raoul got up quickly, dark eyes widening as well.

"Look at what you have done Raoul! You call me the monster and you let your own jealousy consume you to a point at which you try to shoot me and hit her instead!" Erik yelled green eyes filled with fury.

"Erik calm down we need to get her help. Leave Raoul now!" Madame Giry said with her sharp tone.

Erik scooped Christine up into his arms, feeling physical and mental pain. He then laid her onto the bed. Madame Giry pushed him to the side. "Go get me a bowl of water and some bandages now." He nodded and hurried into the bathroom and got a bowl, filling it with warm water and grabbed the bandages. He picked the bowl up and pain surged him but he simply ignored it and went into the room. When he got in there Madame Giry had taken Christine's dress off leaving her slip that was underneath and had pulled the bullet out of the wound. He set the bowl onto the table and Madame Giry wetted a cloth and put onto the wound, cleaning it. She then handed him the cloth and bandaged Christine's wounds.

When she was done she went to Erik and said, "Now for you. We need your wounds nice and clean." She took his shirt off and begin to work.

"Is she going to be alright Madame Giry?" his voice asked with such pleading.

"She will be fine, the bullet luckily didn't hit and bones or organ's. She needs to be in bed for a while but she will be fine Erik." She patted his back and he put his shirt back on.

"Thank god. I don't think I could bare to lose her again."

"Erik do you know what she said right before she went into unconsciousness?"

He shook his head. "I only heard a bit of it."

"She said that she loved you. Erik I tried to stop her from going but she wouldn't listen. Maybe she really does love you Erik."

"Then I would gladly forgive her and give her my full heart." he sat beside the sleeping angel and stroked her soft curly golden brown hair._ Raoul you will pay for what you have done. I will make sure of it. I will give you no mercy this time. This time you will not be able to come back to harm Christine. I will make you beg that you were dead._ Erik thought with a murderous glint in his eyes. Madame Giry looked at Erik with a worried look. "Erik don't go after him. Raoul will get what he deserves when the time comes."

But Erik just laughed suddenly. He looked at Madame Giry with murder written in his eyes. "I think not, Raoul will not get away with what he has done. Maybe under another circumstance I would, but not this time. Not after what he did to Christine. I will make him pay." Then he got up putting his cloak on and went out the door.

Madame Giry knew the only one who could stop him from killing Raoul now was Christine.

A/N: Uh-Oh Erik you really need to learn to control that anger. Tee hee ^^ Let's hope Raoul survives. (maybe)


	10. Chapter 10: vengance is sweet

Disclaimer: I own none one ^^

A/N: Hello everyone it is I. =) Okay so the last chapter I had to change a bit so please reread it if you have not already. Uhh...about Erik's little temper problem well.... can't really control him. ^^ Enjoy! Reviews please!! By the way it is very short this time but hopefully the next chapter wont be.

Chapter 10

Christine woke up suddenly to see Madame Giry sitting in a chair. She sat up wincing slightly as the pain in her side spread up her body. She whimpered slightly and Madame Giry look up and rushed over to her side laying her back down. "Christine you must rest you are not well enough to be up."

"Where is Erik?" She asked her voice pain filled.

"I'm not exactly sure. Christine don't get angry with him, but I think he went after Raoul. I knew I couldn't stop him."

Christine sat up wincing slightly. "We have to go after him. We can't let him kill Raoul."

Madame Giry helped her up and said quietly, "Dear I don't know if we can stop him. You know how protective he is of you Christine. His judgment is clouded by his love for you. Raoul could kill him. Or worse Erik could kill him."

Christine nodded and put a simple dress, putting her red cloak on over her shoulders. "I know were Raoul is and if I'm correct that is were Erik will be heading. Hopefully we can get there in time."

Madame Giry then helped Christine to walk out the door.

Erik walked down the dark street, his black cloak flowed behind him. His face was hidden underneath the hood of the cloak. A couple of people walked past him and stared for a minuet before continuing on there way. He chuckled walking toward the hotel in which Raoul was staying. _You will pay dearly._ Then he walked into the hotel slipping in without notice from anyone and went into Raouls quarters, were he was sitting on his bed.

"I know you are here." Raoul said.

"Good then you would realize that you _**will not be spared**_ this time. I have no mercy for you. After what you did to her, you deserve what is coming to you."

Raoul stood up then and said as he pulled his gun out, "Do your worst Creature."


	11. Chapter 11: point of no return

Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters.

A/N: I'm back everyone and I love this chapter. So I hope you all do too. Tee hee I gotta love Erik and his issues. Reviews please. ^^

Chapter 11

Erik smirked as he saw Raoul pull his gun out.

"Hmm, so you are such a coward as to use a gun instead of fighting me man to man with swords. I should have known." the murderous glint glowed in his green eyes.

"Me the coward, who came here to revenge someone he supposedly loves." Raoul stepped forward and Erik pulled out his sword, pointing it toward Raoul.

"That I supposedly love, what is that supposed to mean?"

Raoul smiled then. "You don't let someone you love go. You keep a hold on them."

Erik then laughed at him. "You keep hold of them? Now really Raoul isn't that a little _obsessive_?" Erik's eyes met with Raoul's dark ones.

"You would know all about obsessive wouldn't you. After all you were obsessed with her."

"There is a difference between being obsessed and in love with someone and just being obsessed. I love her that's why I let her go. If you really love someone you will let them go."

Raoul suddenly dropped the gun, forgetting Erik had the sword pointed toward him and lunged toward him. Erik dropped the sword and swung his foot into Raoul's stomach. He went down to the floor groaning in pain and Erik landed another blow into his face, which sent Raoul to the ground. Erik put a foot onto Raoul's throat with an evil smile. "It's time to give up Raoul." Raoul's hand reached for the gun and he pointed it at Erik and pulled the trigger, but to his surprise and Erik's nothing happened.

"Your as stupid as they come." Erik's voice boomed through the room. The door suddenly came open and an angel's voice sang through the room

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe our at an end. Past the thought of if or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging flash of blood and soul, what rich desires unlock its door, what sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return."_

Erik turned to see Christine and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sing the next verse my angel, help me finish and we can leave together." She said quietly.

A/N: Aww how cute, I love this song. ^^


	12. Chapter 12: ding for me

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Well I'm back and we all know that Erik still wants to kill that fop. ^^ Let's see what happens.

Chapter 12

Erik looked down at her then over at Raoul. He looked back at her and this time into her eyes.

_" You have brought me to the torment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, barely knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies intwining defenses on silent, Now I' am here with you, no second thoughts I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. Past the thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long our we to wait before we won? When will the blood began to race, the sleeping blood burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?"_

Christine smiled up at Erik and said, "Let us go Erik, and we can leave everything behind us."

Suddenly Raoul grabbed her and said, "NO! I will not have this monster win you over again!"

"Raoul stop this now!" Christine yelled.

Raoul turned his back on Erik and advanced on her. But that was his mistake. Erik suddenly kicked his legs from out beneath him and put his sword to his throat.

"Don't you dare touch her. This is between you and me. She is not involved in this fight."

"Erik let him go please, don't be like him." Christine pleaded.

Erik looked at Raoul for a minuet and debated, then he slowly released Raoul's throat. Christine run up to Erik and hugged him again.

"Thank you Erik." She said quietly.

Erik didn't look at her and she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him gently.

Erik froze for a moment but then he kissed her back fully. He pulled back and scooped her up in his arms. She winced and Raoul said. "I will get her back from you, and then you will die."

Erik chuckled. "I look forward to that day Raoul."

A/N: Well Erik's happy so I'm happy let's just see what happenes in the next chapter ^^ sorry its short.


	13. Chapter 13: angel in the dark

Disclaimer: I own no character

A/N: well here I' am again so yeah lets all enjoy this one. Erik is ganna kill someone.... oh snaperdodle.

Chapter 13

Raoul watched as Erik started to walk out with Christine. _I can't let him take her from me, not again. He wont win this time, if I can't have her then no one can._ Raoul suddenly stood up and out of nowhere pulled out his sword and with the hilt of it hit Erik in the back of the head. Erik collapsed going into unconsciousness. Raoul caught Christine and looked at Madame Giry, who was about to go after him. "Come near us and I won't hesitate to kill the monster."

"Raoul stop this!" Christine screeched in her angel like voice. Her golden brown curls spiraled down, spilling onto Raoul's arm. But there was no reasoning with Raoul now, she could tell by his expression that he was beyond reason or words.

"Raoul don't hurt him please." Christine pleaded with him. Her blue green eyes overly bright and brimming with tears.

Raoul walked past Madame Giry with Christine in his arms, which as much as she struggled could not get away from him.

Madame Giry could see by the look in Raouls eyes that he had jumped over the edge. Christine wasn't safe with Raoul. But she knew that if she tried to stop Raoul, he would try to kill her. She had to get help from Erik.

Raoul walked out and got into a carriage with Christine, who had been knocked out with Chloroform. He knew what he had to do to make sure no one stole her from him again.

"Where to Sir?" the driver asked.

Raoul smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "The cemetery kind sir and step on it." the driver nodded and slapped the reigns on the horses and they sped off onto the dirt road.

Erik woke up on the bed with his head pounding like a giant bolder had hit the back of his head. Madame Giry looked up at Erik a fear in her wise eyes.

"What is wrong Madame Giry?" Erik asked as he sat up in the bed.

She looked at him then and said, "It's Raoul, I think he is going to hurt Christine. I think he finally jumped over the edge."

Erik got to his feet then, anger radiating from his yellow green eyes. "What do you mean, why didn't you stop him from taking her?" his voice angrily said.

"If I would have, he would have killed us both. He has lost it and I don't know were he took her Erik." her voice broke then and her brown hair fell off her shoulder and into her face.

Erik felt his body go numb then. If Christine is dead he didn't know if he could live any longer.

"We have to find her no matter what." Erik said numbly

Christine woke inside a small dark room that was lined with velvet. She tried to sit up but soon realized that this was no room she was in, she was inside a coffin. Fear soon griped her and her breathing quickened. "HELP!" she screamed as she banged onto the top. But no one heard. Tears streamed down her face then.

"Erik please come soon." she whispered as the tears ran into her hair.


	14. Chapter 14 : the song

Disclaimer: I own no one! ^^

A/N: Hello once more. Sorry it has taken so long but hey I had bad writers block. Well here it is. Review please and Enjoy everyone. ^^

Chapter 14

Erik opened the door to the small hotel and they went inside. Madame Giry followed behind him. He sighed in frustration, "Damn it were could that boy be. We have checked everywhere." Madame Giry put a hand on his shoulder looking at him with her gentle eyes. "Erik we will find her." She approached the desk as Erik stayed behind in the shadows. Erik adjusted his half white mask again and looked around the place. There were a few people who sat in chairs at the bar, others were either busy getting to their rooms or leaving the hotel. Erik was glad no one was staring at him.

Madame Giry put her hands on the desk. "Excuse me." A man who stood behind the counter looked up. "May I help you?" She smiled then.

"Yes a Vicount checked out today, could you possibly tell me were he was heading?"

He looked through some papers. "Ah yes, Raoul I believe. Uh no he didn't tell me. Just that he has some business to attend to."

"Did he have a young woman with him?" Madame Giry said with a note of urgency.

"I'm sorry he didn't." the man replied

She sighed. "Thank you for helping." She turned from the man then and walked back toward Erik.

"He didn't know anything, did he?" Erik's voice said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm starting to really worry for Christine." She pushed back her brown hair, which was now in a long braid.

Erik cursed and they headed back to the carriage. "Where to Madame?"

"The opera please."

"I couldn't help but over hear. Did you say you were looking for the Vicount?"

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" her voice sparked with weariness.

"Well I took him to the graveyard about two hours ago." the mans voice quietly said.

"Did he have a young woman with him?" Erik's worried voice spoke harshly.

"Yes he did."

"Take us to the graveyard quickly." Madame Giry said breathlessly.

Christine woke again. She had stopped struggling and saved her air for breathing. The air around her was getting thicker and she felt her body going numb. Sweat covered her face and she felt herself almost faint but she resisted. _Why was Raoul doing this. Why can't he just be happy for me? If he truly loved me he would let me go._ Something dawned on her. _That's why Erik was so mad when I came back. He truly loved me and I threw it in his face._ She sighed then. _I hope to get out of here alive so I can see Erik and tell him everything._

Erik jumped off the carriage as it came to a stop. Madame Giry handed the man some money and got out of the carriage. Erik looked around the graveyard. "Where could she be?"

Madame Giry stepped into the graveyard as the wind whipped around them.

Erik stepped onto a grave and sang;

_Angel of light were do you hide_

_Sing for me once again,_

_Angel of light reveal the light, _

_so that I can mend,_

_The broken Angel of light,_

_Who hides behind the night,_

Christine heard a voice from above where she was buried. The voice gave her new strength that spread into her body. She opened her mouth and sang back to her angel above;

_Angel of Music I hear your song_

_Your Angel is sing so that you might find_

_The Angel of light that resides in the dark_

_Find me here and I shall let you_

_Mind the broken Angel of light, _

_Who cries out to the night._

Erik stopped instantly and said, "Quickly get a shovel!" Erik grabbed one that lay next to the tree and started digging. Madame Giry soon was there too helping Erik to dig her up.

When Erik finally heard a clank as the shovel hit something solid, he dropped the shovel and opened the coffin quickly. Christine suddenly jumped into Erik's arms, who as surprised as he was caught her. She then went unconscious. He scooped her up and went to Madame Giry.

"Is she alright?" She asked with sudden worry.

"I think so, she just needs to rest that's all."

She nodded then.


	15. Chapter 15: the true beuty

Chapter 15

Christine woke in a warm bed and was confused as to how she had gotten there. The last thing that she remembered was that she was in a coffin under the ground screaming for help. Then she saw Erik enter the room and memories started to flood back to her. She had been lying under the ground for a while, when she heard an Angels voice singing from above her. When she realized that it was Erik she started to sing back to him in hopes that he would find her. Then she heard a loud thud above her and saw a bright light, which she could only assume, was the sun and she had jumped into the arms of her Angel. Then she had fainted. Erik sat beside her a smile on his face. His half white mask on the bad side of his face. It irritated her when he wore it, because it hides his true beauty. "Christine how are you?" She sighed and reached up to touch his face. He did what she thought he would do he closed his eyes at her touch.

Erik had closed his eyes as she had touched him regardless of the fear that she might rip his mask away from his face again and expose his distortion to the world. When she didn't move her hand he opened his yellow green eyes and looked at her beautiful pale face. Her blue green eyes held a dimmer light and exhaustion of what she was put through. "Christine I want you to know here and now that I will not hesitate to kill that pretty boy next time I see him. He has tried to kill you and that does not pass me in my book."

She sighed then as her golden brown hair reflected off the firelight. "I know that killing is the first thing that comes to mind when I have been in danger, and I understand that you were not taught any better but killing is not always the answer to solve every problem my Angel. Even if it is for a good reason."

He put his hand on hers and smiled. "Can I ask you a serious question Christine?"

She looked at him and smiled angelically, her face radiating. Erik felt his heart skip a couple of beats.

"Of course Angel." she said looking at him.

"When you kissed me for the first time, was it just to save Raoul or was it because you did love me?" Erik looked at the blanket on the bed, not being able to look at the angel in front of him.

"At first it was to just save Raoul, but then after I kissed the first time I realized that I was in love with you. So I kissed you again." She put her hand on his chin. "Erik?"

Erik looked up at her then and gave her a smile. He then put his hand on hers again and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. "Thank you for being honest with me."

She pulled away then and smiled. "Erik you don't have to wear the mask around me. It doesn't bother me."

Erik pulled away and shook his head at her.

She frowned then. "Erik there is nothing wrong with your face, please take it off." she pleaded.

Erik was about to say something when Madame Giry came in.

"Oh thank god you are alright my dear." she hugged her then. Christine smiled at her and then looked back at Erik. He smiled at her then. "Erik will you sleep beside me tonight?"

He brushed some of her golden hair out of her face. "Of course my dear." He lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. _Maybe he will learn to trust me again and he will learn that his true beauty is on the inside and that he does not need that mask to prove anything to anyone._ Christine thought to herself falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: whats truth

Disclaimer: I own no character

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. But a warning now, I won't be updating as often as usual. Sorry it is so short; I'm running out of idea's so yeah. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 16

Christine woke in the middle of the night feeling an empty spot next to her. She sat up and looked around the room. "Erik?" she whispered.

Madame Giry came out of the other room, with a smile. "He is outside if you were wondering Christine. His dreams keep him up."

Christine nodded and pulled the blankets off of her and pulled her cloak on. "I'm going to go see him."

Madame Giry smiled then. "Maybe that is a good idea dear, after all he does not have many to talk to."

Christine opened the door and stepped outside. She looked around and spotted him sitting in a chair, his back to her. She then approached him quietly. "Erik, what are you doing out here?" he then turned toward her and gave her a smile.

"I could not sleep well."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Christine said sweetly.

Erik shook his head and said. "Why do you still wear Raouls engagement ring?"

Christine looked down at her hand as the ring sparkled. She then twisted the ring off her hand. "Because I had forgotten that it was there." She then threw the ring into the grass beside her and pulled a chair up beside him. "Is there anything else that is bothering you?"

Erik looked up at her and sighed. "Yes there is, I know you don't like the mask but you have to understand that I'm uncomfortable with out it. After all how do I know that you won't just leave me again for that boy."

Christine looked at Erik and put her hand on his. "Erik I'm not going to leave you. I promise, I' am yours till the end."

Erik then took the ring off the chain around his neck and said, "Then marry me."


	17. Chapter 17: All I want

Disclaimer: I own no characters

A/N: Here is the second chapter I have to say this may be one of the last ones I'm running out of Idea's. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Christine sat there a moment with shock, her blue green eyes distant for a while.

"Erik did you just propose to me?" she said with a smile. Her eyes dancing with light.

Erik stood then and started to pace. The wind blew his black cloak behind him like a dark shadow.

"From the day I laid eyes on you when you moved into the opera house, I liked you. But it was not until the day your father died did I realize how beautiful you were. Your soul was pure and open, unlike me, who was so closed off from human contact and not used to kindness from anyone. Then when you sang one night in your bedroom I realized the talent you held. Your voice was like that of an Angel and if properly trained could be used to your advantage. So that night as you lay asleep I sang to you, so you would not feel alone in this cruel world. And when your eyes lie up as I sang it brought me a new emotion that I thought I would never feel. Happiness and love for you. So all those years I taught you how to sing, but never telling you who I' am. Like I have said to you before, I was afraid that when you saw me you would be frightened and never want to see me. But even with that fear I brought you down to my lair and showed you who I was. When you took my mask off I was angered. I could not bare for you to think of me like that, but even so I tried hard to get you from that boy. I even tried to threaten his life so you would stay with me. But I realized that if I loved you like I did that I would let you chose for yourself; let you love the one who would make you the happiest. And now we are here and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." He stopped pacing and looked down at her and smiled.

Christine stood up then and touched his face. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"I will marry you Erik. After all I love you and I too want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened his green eyes then and kissed her gently.

She returned the kiss deeping it and wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him scoop her up into his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Great he is back

Disclaimer I own none of the characters

A/N: Here we go again with Raoul.

Chapter 18

Christine woke up next to Erik in the middle of the night to slightly loud voices. She got up carefully, so not to disturbed Erik and left the room. She peeked around the corner and gasped as she saw Raoul standing in front of Madame Giry, who was blocking Christine from view.

"I'm sorry Raoul but you may not see either of them. Especially after what you have done to Christine." Meg stood beside her mother also preventing Raoul from going through.

"I have every right to see her. She is my wife after all." Raoul said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"She is not some piece of property Raoul. She isn't yours anymore. I do not think she ever truly was. She loves Erik not you. So just except that." Meg said as she got closer to his face.

Then Raoul suddenly shoved Meg and tried to go in between her and Madame Giry, but Meg tripped him. He then fell flat on his face and Meg jumped onto his back and pinned his arms behind him.

"Now listen and listen good. You will not come near Christine or Erik again. Because if you do Erik won't be the one you need to worry about." Meg said.

She then got up off him and he got to his feet then. He chuckled then and said. "What can you possibly do to me? You are a girl."

Meg then swung her leg right in between his legs and Raoul went down like a rock to his knees.

Madame Giry chuckled then.

"Keep that in mind if you plan on touching my friend or her husband." Meg said.

Raoul got up then and left the room.

Meg turned then and faced Christine. "Christine did you just see all of that?"

Christine smiled then and went to hug her. "Yes I did and I thought you were amazing. Thank you."

Meg smiled then. "Of course Christine. Is Erik awake?"

"No he is still asleep. So I'm guessing you both know he proposed to me huh?"

They both nodded at her statement. Then they suddenly heard racket coming from were Erik was coming from and smiled smoke.

"Oh no Erik!" Christine yelled as she ran to the room.


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble

Disclaimer: I own none

A/N: Here it is the 19th chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up

Chapter 19

Christine ran hurried through the hall as Madame Giry and Meg followed close behind. Christine put a hand to her mouth and coughed slightly as the smoke got thicker.

"Erik!" Christine yelled through the racket. She rammed her shoulder into the door and it fell to the ground. Christine started into the room but her arm was gently grabbed.

"Christine it's not safe to go in there. We have to leave or we could all die." Madame Giry's voice said.

Christine pulled away roughly then. "I' am not leaving this house till I find him. He is in trouble and he needs me." she said as she went into the room.

Madame Giry grabbed Megs arm as she coughed and lead her to the door.

Christine entered the room as fire rose up. She gasped and put herself up against the wall. She coughed again as her eyes searched the room.

"Erik! Erik were are you?" Christine yelled into the room. A large piece of wood fell suddenly and Christine flinched. Tears started to form in her eyes and roll down her face. _Oh god where is he? He can't be dead._ Christine thought. She then suddenly felt a hand grab her from behind. She screamed and knew it was not Erik's grip. His was softer and lighter. She knew who it was suddenly and fear rose inside of her. _Raoul._ She thought as she was dragged from the house. She then fell unconscious.

Erik pushed a piece of burned wood from on top of him. He gasped in pain as he felt his whole entire right side numb with pain. He looked down at it and noticed that blood was seeping through his shirt. He then looked up and saw Madame Giry standing there. He felt her lift him up gently.

"Oh thank God I found you." she replied.

"Madame Giry?" he said painfully.

"Erik don't talk right now. You are not in a good state. You are going to be fine. I promise."

"Where is Christine?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. She was looking for you. But I'm sure that she is okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Okay here is the last chapter everyone so please enjoy! ^^

Chapter 20

Erik sat up and looked at Madame Giry with an evil glint. "I know were she is. Raoul has taken her and I plan on getting her back. She is mine, not his!"

"Erik I do not think it is wise in your condition." She tried to push him back down gently but he refused her and tried getting up. "Erik you do not even know that Raoul took her."

He stood up wincing but put his cloak on. "Raoul and Meg fought before the fire didn't they?"

"Yes they did but at least let me dress your wound before you bleed to death on my floor." She said with worry.

He sighed and sat down onto the bed. "Fine, just hurry up." He growled. She sighed at his inpatients

"You were never blessed with the patients of a saint." She replied with a chuckle. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She went over to the bed side and got a cloth and went to a bowl that was filled with water and dipped it into it. She sat down next to him and dabbed the wound. She went to the bowl of water several times to clean all the blood off. Then she put gaze onto it and gave him his shirt back. Erik stood up and buttoned his shirt up and fixed his mask.

"Okay Erik that should do it for you. Please be careful." She touched his face gently.

He nodded and smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." He adjusted his cloak and headed out the door.

A carriage pulled up then and Erik stopped it. He smiled at the man.

"Where to Sir?"

"The De Chagny residents." He handed the man some money. He got into the carriage and watched as it moved off.

Christine stared out the barred window as the door was opened. She turned and glared at Raoul, who smiled at her.

"I would have thought you would be happy to see me dear." He stepped closer to her and she backed away.

"Raoul do not come near me." She said anger clear on her face.

He frowned. "Now why not?"

"I'm getting married to Erik even if you do not want me to. It's not up to you to chose who I love."

He stepped closer to her. "But you told me that you loved me, not him. What changed my dear?"

"You changed Raoul! You become obsessive with me." She nearly yelled at him.

"He was obsessed with you before I was!" he said raising his voice.

"But he loved me enough to let me go Raoul, you did not! Look at what this obsession has done to you. Let me go Raoul." She pleaded with him

He took a couple more steps toward her and suddenly grabbed her arms.

"I will not let you go! I love you and if I can not have neither will he!" he let her go then and turned on his heal and left the room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. She laid on the bed then and started to sob and wondered if he was still alive and if they had found him.

"Oh Erik." She said through her sobs.

Raoul sat in the living room in front of the fire, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door only to find that it was Erik.

"Where is she?" Erik said venomously pointing the sword at his chest. Raoul backed up as Erik came into the room and shut the door with his other hand. He poked Raoul with his sword impatiently.

"I said where is she?" he asked his voice getting quieter.

Raoul chuckled. "You really think that threatening to kill me will get me to tell where she is?"

It was Erik's time to laugh. "Not threaten, I will kill you if you do not tell where you have put her."

There was a sudden banging on the door behind Raoul and he could hear Christine saying his name.

Erik's green eyes flashed with anger and he put the sword to Raoul's neck. "You better not have hurt her."

"I haven't, at least not yet." Raoul smirked.

That was the last straw for Erik. He plunged the sword through Raoul's neck. Raoul fell to the ground twitching and went limp within seconds.

Erik searched through his pockets and found the key. He went to the door and unlocked it. Christine rushed into his arms.

"Oh Erik thank god you are ok!" she hugged him.

Erik winced then. "Christine, careful my dear."

"Oh I'm sorry I should have known."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and then said, "Erik where is Raoul?"

He looked at her as he stroked her brown hair. "He is dead, I killed him."

"Thank you Erik."

He looked at her in surprise. "You are not angry with me?"

"Well a little but he had it coming I hate to say." She put a hand on his face.

"Let us go home now my Angel." He picked her up wincing a little.

She nodded and smiled at the one man that she could never live without.


End file.
